Nanny McPhee
Summary Nanny McPhee is the main character of her titular movie Nanny McPhee. With discipline and a little magic, she transforms the family's lives. In the process, she becomes more beautiful each time the children learn a lesson. Her warts and unibrow disappearing, her long tooth and oversized nose shrinking and her wiry greying hair becoming lustrous and auburn. The children, led by the eldest son Simon, try to play their tricks on her, but gradually start to respect her and ask her for advice. They change to responsible people helping their clumsy father in solving the family problems, making Nanny McPhee less and less needed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, High 8-C with magic Name: Nanny McPhee Origin: Nanny McPhee Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Vehicular Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation (Could release a thunderstorm without using her stick, could make it snow when it was summer), Enhanced Hearing (Could hear Megsie's voice screaming "Nanny McPhee, we need you!" while driving her vehicle), Clairvoyance (Knew the children would pretend to have the measles to try and trick her into thinking they were sick, knew all their names despite several of them not being spoken in her presence, much to their shock), Disease Manipulation (Gave the children measles), Levitation (Used a stick to make her vehicle fly), Telekinesis, Body Puppetry (Via stick, can take control over numerous childrens bodies at once and make them do things against their will), Animal Manipulation (Via stick, using it to control the animals, has also made a pig swim on the second film), Minor Mind Manipulation (Has shown to make everybody do what she says due to her charm), Non-Physical Interaction, Creation (Gave medals to the children that just appear out of nowhere), possibly Life Manipulation (Possibly bring some objects back to life that are saying "The person you need is Nanny McPhee!" right in front of Isabel), possibly Teleportation (Constantly appears out of nowhere without any footsteps being heard when she was nowhere in the room a moment ago, much to the shock of others) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Large Building level with magic (Created a windstorm that could possibly destroy houses and made people flew away; by comparison, an F2 tornado, which is capable of dealing considerable damage to houses, is capable of dealing 6.3552 tons of TNT) Speed: Normal Human (It is stated that she doesn't run quite much on her movies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Has never been attacked) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range to possibly kilometers with her stick/staff Standard Equipment: Walking stick/staff Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: No combat experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' One of Nanny McPhee's most commonly used powers is the ability to manipulate objects without holding them. She commonly uses this to open doors, repair china and crockery and even to create a whirlwind of barley. *'Facial manipulation:' She also has the ability to place two warts, snakelike eyes, a swollen nose, matted hair, a unibrow and an overgrown tooth to her face. For every lesson completed when she visits children, a feature is removed. These features are reapplied some time after all five Lessons are learned, likely while she is en route to the errant children of another family. *'Body control:' Nanny McPhee's most famous trait is hypnosis. When she wields her walking stick, it enables her to control the movements of selected life forms. She commonly uses this on the children during the First Lesson. In the first film, she forces them to continue what they are doing, resulting in the near death of the youngest of their siblings. In the second, she makes them attack each other senselessly until they apologize. *'Animal control:' She is shown in the second film to be able to control animals. The first indication of this is when she makes a young elephant, a cow and a goat sleep with the children during the second film, and again when she makes a group of piglets perform incredible acrobatic abilities. *'Charm Casting:' In the second film, she is shown to be able to make everybody do as she says when they first see her, and makes them salute to her randomly upon passing them by. *'Weather control:' She is highly skilled in weather control. She commonly produces thunderstorms and terrifying winds and rainfalls. At one point, she makes it snow at the climax of the first movie. *'Tenacity:' In the first film, she forces seven children to be unable to leave their beds as part of Lesson Two. *'Self-control:' Her most astonishing power is her unerring self-control. She never raises her voice and is always calm and controlled. *'Immortality:' She never ages, in contrast to those around her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanny McPhee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Witches Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Disease Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8